


Something dirty

by Bluepinky



Series: Constellations [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BEST MAN NATASHA, Best Man Bucky, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Night Stands, Outdoor Sex, Wedding, i dont know what this is, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluepinky/pseuds/Bluepinky
Summary: There was no way Natasha would ever let anyone see her cry, but with both Steve and Sam exchanging their own wows, she was sobbing quietly by the time her best friend said his I do.





	Something dirty

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend got engaged to his long time boyfriend and I was super emotional and happy and this happened.  
> I'm sorry for any mistakes and bad grammar. I don't have anyone to beta for me and english is my second language, so it's a mess.

“Shut up,” Natasha yawned with her eyes still closed.

“You shut up! I haven’t said a thing,” he defended himself. She would roll her eyes, if she was in any condition to move anything. Even breathing hurt, but that was probably because of strong arm thrown around her midsection and crushing her into the mattress.

“I can hear you thinking and it’s giving me a headache.”  He laughed into a pillow and then coughed furiously. “How you feeling?”

The bed shifted and Natasha felt hot breath on her face. She opened her eyes slowly to be greeted with his slightly glassy and red eyes, with dark circles under them, but still beautiful. 

Yesterday night was interesting in the least. Well, It was his own fault anyway. He knew leaving her to plan his bachelor party would end up in either tears, massive headache or trying to remember where the hell they are. Sam was lucky Steve send Bruce to take them home otherwise the morning would probably turn up even less pleasant.

“Nervous,” he shook his head with a chuckle, like it was stupid thing to feel. She sighed and cupped his face with both hands, brushing her thumb over his cheek.

“It’s gonna be fine, Sam. It’s our wedding day! Yaaaaay!” She high pitched to sound like her 16 years old self, making him laugh. She knew there was no real threat of him escaping trough his hotel room window, Sam wanted this. Couldn’t wait for this day to come, planned every little detail.

“Natasha-”

“Shush! We are gonna have to put some on some make up,” she stated finally, “or you’re gonna look like shit on the photos.”

  
\-----

  
“How’s the groom?” She popped her head to look into the hotel room to find Clint and Tony lounging in a big leather sofa with glasses of whiskey and cigars.

“You look ridiculous with that thing in your mouth, Barton.”

“How dare you? I look rich as fuck.”  He raised the glass before taking a sip, while Tony rolled his eyes next to him.

“Nat!” Steve emerged from bathroom with towel, drying his hands before throwing it to the side and Natasha could feel her mouth open. It was ridiculous. She was there when he picked the dark blue suit and the pretty pale blue tie, that could be mistaken for grey, and yet, she couldn’t help but stare. He was breathtaking with the bright smile plastered over his face and his sand hair slicked to the side and back.

“Damn,” was the only thing Natasha could come up with at that moment. Coincidentally it was the same reaction she had, when Sam put on his burgundy suit on half hour earlier. They did a little photoshoot and Natasha cried a little, because Sam looked like a fucking fairytale prince and it was just... so fucking beautiful. He was so fucking beautiful and so happy even though his hands were  shaking a little. Steve chuckled and stepped from foot to foot nervously, looking at his shoes. “You look pretty good yourself,” he gestured at her white blouse, that was revealing a little more, than it was probably designed for.  

“Yeah, we were worried, when you said you were going to wear a suit, but I’m happy your breasts found a way to be a part of this,” Tony commented, making her scoff at him.  

Well, Natasha was not gonna be the only one in a dress, with both Thor and T’Challa in suits. So of course she got herself a black suit pants and blazer with white blouse. But it still is a wedding and that means a lot of single men. A lot of military single men on top of that, so she had to find a way to show off somehow. That reminded her...

“Wait, isn’t someone missing?” Natasha looked around, looking for Steve’s best man, who arrived yesterday for his bachelor party, but Natasha haven’t seen him all day. She’s met Bucky just once before, when Steve and Sam were having an engagement party. He was quiet most of the time, but it was the disinterest and stares, that she couldn’t decipher, that made him appear arrogant. It wasn’t until they were the only four people on Sam and Steve’s couch, that she begun to understand about the man Steve always talked so fondly of. He was charming, funny and flirty as hell. He and Steve even talked about some of the better days in military.  It’s not often she’s wrong about people, but she’s big enough person to admit, she was totally wrong about him.

“He’s smoking. He partied a little too hard last night,” Steve nodded toward the open balcony and Natasha turned around to see Bucky leaning against the marble railing, looking at her. He looked even better, than she remembered. A year ago he was thin, with disheveled hair, but now he filled up the suit nicely. Natasha waved at him, because she was not sure at what level they were. He laughed and waved back awkwardly with gloved hand.

“I bet he did. You saw the blonde he left with?” Clint held both hands in front of his chest, showing everyone how big her tits were and thus bringing her attention back to them. Tony argued, that her tits were certainly not that big and tried to adjust Clint’s hands to show the right size. Natasha looked back at Steve, who was watching the boys with horror in his eyes. “I’m so happy I’m getting married and will have an excuse not to hang out with you guys.”

“Shut up, Steve. You love tits even more than we do.” Bucky stopped next to her, giving her a wink, “hey, red.”

“Hey, soldier,” she winked back. His eyes wandered lower. He did not even try to cover up the fact he was checking her out. Smiling charmingly as he looked up at her again, there was not a trace of shame of bashfulness, he was just... well, he probably liked what he saw and so what, that it made her stand up straighter.

“How’s Sam?” Steve asked anxiously. He knew how nervous Sam was without Sam having to say anything and it brought Natasha back to the task at hand.

“He hasn’t tried to make a run for it yet and he’s looking fine as hell,” Natasha joked, but gave Steve a reassuring smile that made his shoulders relax.

“That reminds me, that I should go back.” She went to Steve without hesitation, when he opened his arms in invitation, hugging him tightly. 

“See ya in an hour,” she smiled up at him. Steve’s smile widened with excitement and with quiet See ya from him, they parted.

“See you at the altar, red,” Bucky yelled after her.

\--------

  
There was no way Natasha would ever let anyone see her cry, but with both Steve and Sam exchanging their own wows, she was sobbing quietly by the time her best friend said his _I do_. And she couldn’t care less, because she was there when Sam struggled with his sexuality. She was there trough all the bullying and bad break ups and military and now after so many years of struggling, there he was. Standing with the love of his life, happy and content and safe. So yes, she was allowed tears of happiness, even if people were gonna  tease her for it later.

Bucky offered her a handkerchief, when she joined him on their way down to the reception, and she accepted it gratefully. “I still can’t believe it,” he said suddenly, when she was trying to get a little black smudge from under her eye, that refused to disappear. She needed mirror. He stopped with gentle gloved hand on her shoulder, . “I mean-” he started, but got distracted with his thumb on her cheek as he tried to get rid off the smudge for her. “It’s a little weird, isn’t it?“Natasha watched as he looked everywhere on her face, trying to avoid her gaze. She had no idea why he’d talk about it now with her, but he looked lost and in need of some reassurance. 

“I guess....” Natasha thought it over and it would probably wouldn’t hit her until later, when she wakes up hangover and alone and nothing to do for the first time in like 9 months.

“That was beautiful, Rhodey,” Pepper gushed over the Colonel’s ceremony as they walked past them, interrupting them. He finally met her eyes for a second, before taking a step back. “We should probably go,” and with that he was gone. Natasha didn’t even have a chance to comprehend what was going on really. With shaking head she made a quick detour to the bathroom to fix her make up and hair. The make up was easy, but the complicated bun Pepper made her hair into was beyond repair, even with Jane’s help. With angry huff she let her hair fall down and went to the reception hall with Jane and Thor in tow.

“Here you ar-” Sam looked her up and down with raised eyebrow “-what happened with you hair?” Natasha huffed out and threw her hands up angrily.

“It’s a little bitch. What do you want me to say?” Sam laughed, which had probably more to do with the fact, that he was happy and less with her outburst.

“Who’s little bitch? I though we decided not to call Barton that in front of him.” Tony yelled from other side of the table, where he was sitting sandwiched between Bucky and Clint.

“You’re a little bitch, Stark,” Clint murmured, hitting his chest with a spoon and Natasha exchanged a very tired smile with Sam.

As the first meal was served, Natasha looked at Bucky to see him laughing at something Clint just said. It was nice to see him relaxed, but she wondered what happened back in the hallway. She was a little scared now, because what if...

His head whipped around at something T’Challa said next to her. His longer hair flaying around as he did so, and suddenly he was staring right back at her.

Fuck!

Natasha looked down at her plate, trying to appear unaffected.

“I gave Natasha ride once! Tell ‘em how good I’m, Romanoff,” Tony shouted at her and she almost choked. What the hell was he talking about? She was not paying attention and people noticed, sniggering at her confusion.

“He’s talking about the little helicopter thingy he flies around,” Sam whispered. He really was a knight in shining armor.

“Oh... yeah... very good.” She nodded, because he was good. He just took the ride as an opportunity to make her scream in horror until her throat was sore.

Bucky leaned over Steve and Sam, when everyone’s attention was back at Tony’s story. Well, everyone except Sam, who was watching Bucky as a hawk. “Your hair looks good. I really-”

“You have spinach in your teeth,” Sam pointed out coldly, before he had a chance to finish. Bucky froze, his charming smile disappearing as he turned around to ask Tony, if Sam was telling the truth. Natasha stuffed her mouth with the rest of her meal to stop herself for laughing and it was a good plan. Until she heard very distinctive and grossed out _Ewwwww_ coming from Tony. And there was no coming back from that, really. She bursted out laughing and Steve joined along with Sam. Steve threw his head back, slapping his left breast, while Sam leaned forward over his food, slapping Steve’s right thigh.

Poor Bucky, was sitting there face red and his death stare pointed at the treacherous green vegetable. She was sure the leafs were about to get up and run away from him. “Well, if it still mean something, thank you,” she said, still chuckling. Bucky turned his head to look at her and smiled, showing his perfectly white teeth again.

She almost missed Sam’s pointed look and knowing smile. “Shut up,” she waved him off.

“I ain’t saying anything. But there’s stack of condoms in every bathroom,” he whispered, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

“You are awful,” she shook her head. “I’m a grown woman, Wilson. I have my own condoms.”

When it got dark outside and the candles were lit on tables, the band announced the couple's first dance. Natasha was laughing at Steve, who looked like going to his death, while Sam was jamming even on his way to the dance floor. She knew Steve was dreading this moment since he proposed to Sam, so she offered to teach him some moves. It got a lot better, but it was still pretty bad. Steve was still pretty unsure in his steps, but Sam was trying to calm him down and pretty soon they were both laughing and dancing with ease.

“Wanna dance, red?” Natasha looked up at Bucky, who was suddenly by her side offering her his right hand. And who was Natasha to refuse a very handsome man with charming smile and nice ass.

In one swift motion he twirled her and caught her by her waist to bring her close to him. It caught Natasha by surprise and the smile that appeared on her face, refused to disappear. “That was...” she chuckled looking for the right word.

“Oh, you liked that?” He smiled down at her, adjusting his left hand on her hip and squeezing it harshly in the process - making her jump a little. “Fuck. I’m sorry. It’s just... sometimes.” He was obviously very embarrassed and Natasha squeezed his right shoulder reassuringly. It didn’t even hurt, it just startled her.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m not gonna break,” she grinned up at him.

“I have a feeling you wouldn’t.” His tone was suggestive, but he was watching her face for any discomfort or indication, that it was too far. Natasha liked that. Even more, than the way his solid chest rubbed against her, when she shifted a little closer. His left hand let go of her hip and made its way to her lower back, keeping her close.

Natasha hummed like a content cat, enjoying the harsh exhale he let out, when she licked her lips. “You have feelings about me, huh?”

He looked around the couples, that joined them on the dance floor and twirled her again. This time she ended up with her back to him and his arms around her. He was probably having a very nice view of her breasts like that. “Well, I have a feeling you are a lot of fun,” he said close to her ear, sending shivers down her spine, before she knew what was happening.

“True,” she agreed. He laughed quietly and she felt it more than heard it. She turned her head to look at him and finding him much closer, than she anticipated. His breath hot on her lips and his nose bumped against hers. His blue eyes suddenly appeared almost black and with the excuse of dancing, she rubbed her ass against him. Not enough to gave him any friction, but enough to let him feel her. And enough to kill her curiosity.

His lips parted and he sucked in a breath, his arms tightening around her. Natasha almost forgot about where they were and was ready to kiss the living shit out of him.

“How about this as a feeling,” he pressed himself fully against her and she had to stop blaming the alcohol. The pleasant buzz that was shimmering under her skin? Probably less to do with champagne and more to do with his pink lips and his cock pressed against her ass and lower back.

Natasha stopped moving, watching his half confused and half scared expression as she stepped away from him. Her fingers played with the hem of his jacket, tugging at it twice as she turned to make her way to the garden. Making sure he was following with one look over her shoulder.

She was sure, no one paid any attention to them, but someone was gonna look for them soon.  With swift steps she made her way trough the crowd and into the hallway. This have to be quick.

 It wasn’t until she finally stopped, in the middle of a small garden right behind the corner of the main entrance, that she realized the amount of champagne she drank. She wasn’t particularly drunk, but her body felt light and her legs were not supporting her as they should. But that could just be him. With the way he walked towards her - the hunched shoulders and purposeful steps and that damn smirk.

“Where are we going?” He asked once he reached her and put his hands on her hips. He was grinning down at her and Natasha just had to kiss him. He saw what she doing and met her halfway. Stepping even closer to her he cupped her jaw with his gloved hand and she’d never have guessed the feel of leather on her skin would feel so so good. And it was just her face. How good would it feel if-

She covered his hand with her, moving it down her neck and over her collarbone and finally under her shirt and on her breast. She squeezed in gently with his hand, navigating his finger to brush against her nipple and make her gasp loudly. She parted from him and he leaned into her, chasing her lips with his until she gave up again. But they had to move and with gentle tug at his shirt he started walking backwards. He let her lead, not giving a fuck where they were going, kissing her jaw and finally giving her chance to breath. And look around.

Wasn’t there some kind of shed or something? Fuck, if only he’d stop being distracting for a second. But that would mean he’d stop kissing her neck and she really really needed his hand on her breast. He let out a quiet groan from the back of his neck, when she dig her nail into his neck and.... 

Fuck it.

She pushed him against the side of the building, because there was nothing else and she was done waiting. Natasha finally kissed him again, biting his lower lip playfully. Leaning into him, because her legs were starting to shut off, when he cupped her other breast with his right hand and found her nipple without a problem. Pinching it lightly and making her yelp into his mouth.

“Fuck,” he hissed as her fingernails dug into his skin even trough the shirt as she slid them down his chest and to his pants. Her finger tracing the outline of his cock making her painfully aware of the wetness that gathered between her legs.

“Buck!”

Natasha did not know who was calling him, but he’d answer, if it weren’t for her hand over his mouth. “Shhhhh.” 

“Bucky!”

The main entrance wasn’t very far from where they were hiding, but it was around a corner and they were in complete dark. Still, hopefully the person wasn’t too determined to find him. Natasha heard steps on the stony path, but it sounded like they were getting further away from them, not closer.

Hopefully.

She sneaked her hand under his pants and boxers, watching his eyes go wide and his breathing coming out short in huffs. She let go of his mouth, placing one finger over his mouth in warning and then unzipping his pants for better access. He moved his left hand to her ass urging her closer, so she ended up with his leg between hers. 

Bucky watched her in anticipation, holding his breath and biting his lip as she let his pants fall down. Oh, he looked so pretty in that moment, so in control. She couldn’t wait to make him lose it.

He slumped against the wall as she finally took him in her hand, gathering the pre-cum with her thumb and spreading it down his cock. Natasha saw the shiver run up his body and end in his fingertips, digging his fingers into her breast and ass at the same time. 

“Tease,” he chuckled breathlessly. He was trying so hard so stay quiet, when her strokes went from lazy to faster pace, but the quiet sounds went right to her cunt. Her hips moving mindlessly against his thigh, trying to relieve the ache that became acute, when he buried his face between her breast. Thank God for the pants, this would be harder with a dress. “Fu-fuck,” he cursed harshly and bit her trough the bra. “Y-You need to stop, Natasha. Fuck, please.” His hips meeting her every stroke kinda undermined his pleading and she loved how desperate and rough his voice sounded, but she wanted in on the fun. 

Natasha withdrew her hand and tasted him on her fingertips. He watched with hazy eyes and predatory smile, that should have warn her... but, you know, dick. He turned them around too quickly, considering his pants were around his ankles, and before she knew what was happening, her pants and panties were down too. Her face, along with her whole upper body, pressed against the rough wall and her hands trying to get a hold of something, anything really. He growled into her ear, when he dipped a finger inside her dripping cunt and she whimpered helplessly, bucking her hips against his fingers.

“Quiet, sweetheart,” he reminded her, way too cheerfully. He circled her clit in slow rhythm, her hands scratching the wall and her teeth drawing blood from her lip. She tried to get more friction by pushing against his hand, but he just laughed quietly into her ear and then sucked on the soft skin behind it. “Is that what you want, beautiful?” he applied more pressure on her clit, but still going agonizingly slow, making her skin feel too tight and her muscles straining to keep her up.

“Yes,” she forced out trough gritted teeth. She was so far gone, she didn’t even notice he stopped his teasing - because her hips were still rutting desperately against his hand. She turned her head to the side and saw him throw a small golden foil package onto the ground. He stepped closer behind her with one hand on her hips. His cock slid between her thighs and over her clit, before he finally sunk into her.

 Natasha heard him hiss, or maybe it was her, she wasn’t really sure what was going on around her. The whole wedding could come out and look at them and she wouldn’t have noticed. 

He stopped when he was fully seated inside her, or tried to stop. His thrusts were shallow, as if he couldn’t help himself to stay calm and it drove her absolutely insane. “Come on, soldier,” she looked at him over her shoulder, “fuck me.”

Bucky gripped both her hips, setting a fast pace, that left her biting into her forearm in an attempt to be quiet. And she was, until he pressed her even more tightly between him and the wall, his hand back between her folds, but this time no teasing. His fingers worked her fast as his thrusts lost all the finesse, but became harder, leaving her moaning into his mouth and simply hoping, that no one is around to hear her. 

With a pinch of his fingers and desperate groan from him all her muscles tensed up, shuddering and whimpering into his mouth and then nothing but a pure ecstasy. When her muscles finally relaxed and she slowly recognized where she was and what was going on, Bucky slumped against her, his arms tight around her.

“Jesus,” he laughed and she had to laugh too. This was ridiculous. They just fucked against a building full of their friends . “You okay?” He kissed her once more and then went on to put his pants back on.

All she could menage was uh-huh, because her muscles were simply not listening to her. With an amused huff Bucky crouched to her feet and slowly put her panties back up, kissing her thighs before putting her pants back on.

“And they say no one helps you put your clothes back on after they fuck you,” she smiled up at him as he gently help her turn around and lean her back against the wall.

He laughed and cupped her chin, brushing his thumb over her cheek and lips. “What can I say? I’m one of a kind, sugar. Fuck you against the wall and treat you like a princess.” And Natasha laughed, because he was simply adorable with that loopside grin and messy hair. 

He looked down at her, watching her laugh and chuckle and then she was smiling back at him. Quiet. There was something in his eyes that Natasha, as per usual, couldn’t place.

“Wha-”

“Buck!” Steve’s voice cut her question.

 “JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, SPINACH BOY!” That was Sam.

Natasha was trying to stifle a laugh. With growl he leaned his forehead against hers, kissing her nose and then helping her get up and stay on her legs. Okay, maybe she was overreacting, her legs worked fine. But....

“Your name is James?” She asked as they walked slowly from the dark and toward their friends. “Why am I calling you Bucky this whole time?”

“What? You didn’t mind it before,” he raised an eyebrow.

“Well, no. But that was because I thought your parents actually named you like a dog.”

“Rude.”

Natasha looked up at him to see if he was offended, but he was smiling down at her and... He looked okay in the dark, but now, with the lamps showing his face clearer it was a disaster. Her red lipstick was smeared all over his lips and cheeks, his hair was a fucking disaster, his shirt was halfway out of his pants and...

“What the...” Steve spotted them before Natasha could pull him to the side and do something with all of this.

“What did I tell you?” Sam walked right next to Steve, taking his hand in his.

When Bu... James looked down at her, Natasha saw the horror mirroring her own and realized she probably did not look much better.

“Single people,” Sam shook his head before tugging Steve back inside and pinching his ass to make him go faster. 

“Bathroom, James?” 

“Bathroom?” He raised an eyebrow. “You can’t lock the fucking bathroom door, what if.... ohhhhhhh. You wanna get cleaned up.”

“Yes, James, I wanna clean up. You can mess me up again, when this is all over,” Natasha winked at him and started toward the building. 

“Stop calling me James,” he muttered behind her. 


End file.
